Gwacker
by MetalGirl666
Summary: Jack and Gwen cos there Awesomly EPIC!


Gwack

My phone buzzed to life and vibrated across my bedside table, only one person could be calling me at three o'clock in the morning, Captain Jack fucking Harkness.

"Not again." Mumbled Rhys. "Does Jack not understand that normal people need sleep?"

"Yeah well he wouldn't phone unless it was an emergency."

"So. Can't it wait until a decent hour?"

"Well it wouldn't be an emergency then would it?"

I could feel Rhys eyes following me across the bedroom using his ears to see where I am as there was no way he would be able to see in the pitch black of the warm, red and scarlet painted bedroom.

By the time I sat back down on the bed to tie up my bright red converse Rhys had fallen asleep, mouth wide open snoring like a pig. I knew that Rhys would need the car in the morning and the Hub isn't too far away so I decided to walk. The air was cold and scratchy in my throat but felt nice on my tired eyes, helping to waken me up until I could get a mug of Ianto's special brewed coffee. The only sound I could hear except my own breath was coming from the nightclubs which just throwing out the remainder of the drunkards and closing up.

The fountain above the hub glittered in the moonlight and looked quite beautiful, but then I remembered all the sinister secrets hidden below in the basement of the hub. I looked out on to the bay as I walked round to the public façade entrance of the hub and my mind started to wander. I thought of Rhys and how things had been a little off recently, how we were arguing so much recently, and the fact that I didn't want to kiss or have sex with him any more, as if he was unattractive to me now. The funny thing is that he didn't seem to want to touch me either. Deep down I knew it was over but I couldn't bring my self to say anything the thought of being alone and with no place to go, really I was just scared. Then I started to think of Jack. Actually I've been doing that a lot recently, mostly worrying about how he had been after the death of Tosh and Owen. I found it hard I loved them both, but Jack seemed to be in agony. Of course he never let me or Ianto see it, but I could tell. I could always tell when Jack was sad, or in pain just like he could tell when I was. I dwelled on this a little longer, but finally I headed into the hub. I was met by Ianto straight away holding a cup of steaming coffee, its smell intoxicating me with its enticing aroma. By the time I got to my desk half of the cup was gone. Jack came marching down the stairs immediately, his military coat flowing gracefully behind him.

"Come on Gwen we gotta go. Spaceship landing in fourteen minutes outside of Cardiff."

"Kay I'm right behind you. Lead the way captain." I replied, followed by a mocking salute.

As I followed Jack out of the hub and into the SUV I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down Jacks back, to rest on his perfectly toned ass. I climbed into the front seat with my coffee cup still in my hand and as I sat down I drained it in one. Jack had stopped to look at me as I did so.

"Sorry about waking you up."

"It's okay, it's my job remember."

"Yeah, I know I just hate to get you up in the middle of the night. I mean for one thing Rhys must be sick of it."

"Meh. I don't think he really notices anymore he's kinda use to it now."

"Sorry."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and watched the dark scenery pass by. Until I finally broke the silence when I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just like always. Why?"

"No what I mean is how are you doing after what happened to Tosh and Owen?"

"Fine like I said."

"Jack you can't lie to me Jack, its okay to grieve you know. Being sad is allowed and feeling like crap, well, it's normal. You don't have to be the big strong alpha male."

"I'm not." As he said this his forehead crinkled slightly the way it always did when he was lying.

"Jack don't lie to me, I know you too well."

Jack was silent for a few more minutes until he finally spoke.

"I have to be strong for you. Plus it's my fault there dead. If I had never brought them to torchwood they would never have died."

"You can't blame yourself Jack. Its not your fault and you don't need to be strong for me."

"It is my fault. They would never have died if it wasn't for me"

"Don't you dare think like that Jack."

"Well it's true."

"No, it is not true."

With that Jack pulled hard to the left making the car lurch and shudder to a halt in a lay-by.

"You don't understand it's my entire fault, I signed them up for torchwood and risked there lives knowing that the risk to me was different. If I died I would come back but they don't. They were my friends Gwen and I sent them to there deaths." Jacks eyes glistened with the tears he fought to control.

"It is not your fault Jack. They wanted to become part of torchwood and they died saving us, saving the entire city."

Jack slumped in his seat and started to sob quietly; I unfastened my seatbelt, jumped out of the car and ran round to Jacks side. I pulled him out of the car and we started to walk arm in arm across a muddy farmer's field.

"It's not your fault jack. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. When you were taken by Gray I was your second in command I gave all the orders so it was me who killed them. Not you Jack."

"Gwen don't you dare say that."

"Well don't you dare say it was your fault when it wasn't. Okay?"

"I just miss them so much Gwen."

"I know Jack. I miss them too."

I couldn't help a few sobs escaping my own mouth. Jack stopped walking and turned to face me, he wrapped his strong and warm arms around me and held my tightly. I felt comfortable there like I always did when Jack hugged me.

After minutes passed we broke apart.

"We better get going Jack. Remember big spaceship full of aliens probably hell bent on killing every life form on the planet." I smiled jokingly.

"Yeah, let's go."

As we approached the car I went to get in the drivers seat only to be blocked by Jacks muscled arm.

"Jack I'm going to drive you just relax and try to get some sleep."

"No. I'm fine Gwen. I'll drive."

"I'm not sure; I think it would be best if I drive."

"Honestly I can drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Scout's Honor."

When we were both settled in the SUV he took his left hand off the wheel and rested it gently on my thigh and kept it there for the whole journey. Again my mind started to wonder as it inevitably always did, but all my thoughts centered on Jack and his warm hand tenderly resting on my leg.

We approached an open field that reminded me of the sinister forest where I was shot and we were nearly butchered by human cannibals. I decided not to mention this to Jack as it would probably remind him of Tosh and Owen.

"How long till they land Jack?"

"They should already be here."

"Where?"

"I don't know, stay close, gun at the ready."

We searched the view in front of us, looking for aliens, something, or anything. After an hour of searching there was nothing.

"False alarm?"

"Maybe, but what could give readings like that."

"Dunno I'll look into it when we get back to the hub."

"Oh no. you're going straight home to Rhys I'll drop you off myself. You need sleep."

"It's okay. I can sleep at the hub. Besides I'll make the use of being up this early, I can get some work done for once."

"Gwen hunny is everything okay between you and Rhys."

"Honestly Jack. I don't know."

"Come on tell me."

"Well it's just, I love him, and it's just…"

"It's just…What?"

"I don't know if that's enough anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I love Rhys I always have and probably always will, but it's just not the same anymore."

"Well I'm always here if you need me Gwen. You know that right."

"Yeah I do. Thanks Jack"

He gave me a hug and we walked back to the SUV hand in hand. To anyone but us this might look weird, but it just seems right for us. It always has done.

When we arrived back at the hub there was a note from Ianto:

Sorry, sister's ill I'll be back as soon as I can.

Sorry again

Love Yan

X

"I hope she's gonna be okay."

"I'm sure she will be."

"Jack I'm just going to go for a shower then I'll get to work."

I didn't even wait for a reply I was just dying to get under the hot spray of the torchwood showers. The water was heavenly and the sound of the water of the white tiles hid any other noises that float round the hub. Including the sound of Jacks footsteps entering the showers, I only knew he was there when I felt I warm hands on my waist.

"I have to go; I need to go see Yan. See how he's holding up. You understand right? I'll be right back though."

"Sure Jack."

"Be right Back."

After Jack left I wrapped myself up in my big black dressing gown not seeing the need to get dressed yet. I pottered around my desk dancing to my I-Pod when I felt the same warm hands on my waist as before. Again I jumped, caught by surprise. How the hell did he always manage to sneak up on me? The door alarm should have gone off when he entered the hub, how did he do it?

"Nice dancing."

"Thanks." I replied blushing dark scarlet. "How's Yan?"

"He's fine. His sister's going to be okay, but she'll need to stay in hospital for another few days. I told him he could stay with her. We can handle it can't we Gwen."

"Yeah. We can handle anything."

"So do I get to see you dancing again?"

"Defiantly not."

"Awww come on. Just for me."

"Hmmm. The answers still no. I need to get dressed, and then I'll go and get us something to eat."

"Alright, hurry back." Jack smiled the smile I loved so much, his smile traveled up to meet his eyes and stayed there making his eyes even more charming and comforting. I dressed in my tight, faded black skinny jeans, purple strapped top and waistcoat. I zipped my black leather jacket up to the top against the bitter winter wind. I got some comfort food for me and Jack, we could have a pig out and talk a bit more, it still seemed like he was not telling me something. When I arrived back at the hub I couldn't find Jack.

"Jack?"

"I'm up here, in my office."

I entered his office, immediately there was a change in atmosphere. There were no lights on but there were dozens of little candles dotted round the room, and the smell of jasmine hit me with a sweet sharpness.

"Jack what's going on? Are you expecting company?"

"Yes"

"I'll just go then." I turned with a frown, my plans of a day with Jack all alone ruined.

"Who said the company I was waiting for wasn't you" He got up and crossed the room with two quick strides. Wrapped his arms around my waist and constricted me in a tight embrace. I could feel his hot skin beneath me and could hear his heart pounding against his chest.

"What's all this for Jack?"

"Umm… no reason."

"No but really."

"Just a thank-you."

"A thank-you for what?"  
Jack's faces leaned into my own and lightly kissed my lips, his taste was ecstasy to my tongue. His eyes never leaving mine, his blue eyes sparkled and shimmered in the candle light. His eyes grew hungrier as did the kiss, our tongues locked in a fierce; fiery battle of passion neither one of us claiming dominance long enough for the other to surrender. I never wanted to leave his strong arms, my hands explored his body and his mirrored mine. Eventually we broke apart out of need for breath, but I was eager for more.

"That's what I was thanking you for."

"But…I thought you and Ianto."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. me and Ianto just messed around, you know, just sex."

"Jack I have to tell you something."

Jack nuzzled into my neck." Yes."

"I don't really know how to tell you but I know that if I don't tell you know I might never will."

"Gwen just tell me, you're scaring me now."

"Well Jack. The thing is."

"Yes. The thing is what."

"The thing is. I love you. I always have. Ever since my first day at Torchwood. I love you with all my heart."

"Well that's good because, I love you too. Ever since I laid eyes on you. The way you laugh, the way you smile even the way you walk I love it all, I love the way when you laugh your eyes laugh with you, when you cry you shake your hair so it hides your face, when it gets cold your lips go deep scarlet and when your embarrassed your cheeks flush. All those things make me love you even more Gwen."

I eagerly kissed him again, hard on the lips catching him by surprise but he reacted quickly to my sexual attack. I held him tightly and massaged him powerful arms while he ran his muscular arms up and down my back making me quiver with enjoyment. I teased his not tongue not allowing him entry to my mouth for what felt like hours but eventually I let him slide his hot wet tongue into my waiting mouth. Not even breaking for breath ruined the magical moment, there was no one else in the world our world was in this tiny room that was all I cared about. Jack pulled my hands and guided me to sit down on the sofa and he poured us each a glass of wine, my favorite wine as well. I don't think I ever told him what my favorite wine was, has he been checking up on me?

"This is perfect."

"No this is a miracle. You are perfect Gwen."

I couldn't help leaning in for another kiss, again it took my breath away.


End file.
